


Stars - A David Fanfic

by LaB_The_Psociopath_Coyote



Series: Danvid Is The Reason I'm Alive [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaB_The_Psociopath_Coyote/pseuds/LaB_The_Psociopath_Coyote
Summary: David is the sweetest thing in the world. He can't even hurt an flower.Daniel it's the reverse. He's mean sometimes and have courage to kill.Of it aren't for two little birds, they won't ever know each other, not even know they're neighbors.(Danny is 16 and David 15 :vPlus the blond is Mexican now ;3)





	Stars - A David Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> My first history here, hope you like it :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel only moved on and got a little problem with a chirping bird in his window. But when he's after it, he find another thing that caught his eyes...

Daniel was moving of from his loved Mexican to a new one. Well, his dad had promoved on his job, and now they're going to Canada because of it. His dad is now working there.

The boy sat in the car, put his elbow on the door of the car and his palm on his cheeks, the weather seemed nice there, not too hot, but not too cold. More cold, to explain better. It was a boring voyage for him, from the Canada's airport to the new house. When the car stopped, Daniel picked his things and got out of the car, getting a room for himself in the new house. He also had to pick up his cat, Grinny, a black and red cat that looks that always smile (Sigh... References aready sinking in). He put Grinny in his room and hent to pick more things to help.

When everything was set right, he plumped on his bed and tried to sleep... Until... A little red bird starts chirping and his cat meowing to the little thing... 

He got up and came to the door, trying to find that, for him, disturbing thing. He followed the red bird until it was on it's nest. Another one, but blue, stopped at the same place as the red one, and only then, Daniel saw a little ginger with a green big sweater with a pine tree in the middle ,brown shorts and Band-Aids on his cheek, his knee and in his nose, with big green emerald eyes. He looked at Daniel and smiled, then said:

"Hello there, are you new here? I've never seen you..." The ginger analyzed the blond. Daniel wore a bleached hoodie, pants and shoes, and his earphone that is white too.

"Uhh, y-yes..." Daniel wasn't the best perdon in English,and besides, he's Mexican.

"So welcome here! I'm David Woods (No, he isn't from Jeffs Family)! And you?" He asks frendly, still smiling, and that made Daniel's cheek be a little red... Only a little

"Daniel Sugarwhite (Sweet... BA DUM TISS). Nice to meet you..." The blond offer his hand to shake, but instead David hugged him.

"Ah, sorry, but I preffer hugs than handshakes..." The blond blushed more, he doesn't like any psycal contact with other peoples. He brushed the blush away and in time, David topped hugging. "What time is it?" Daniel shows him the time in his cellphone and then David panicked a bit "A-Ah! I need to go, sorry Daniel, see ya around!" He rushed to his house. The blond did the same, but didn't run, just walked.

He made his way to the room and tried sleeping again. Now the bird won't annoy him again.

 


End file.
